Consequences of the wolf
by tiamat100
Summary: Rose hadn't realised what the consequences of becoming Bad Wolf would be. Only the TARDIS had known the truth, altering the timelines to delay the inevitable. What would happen when the truth came out? Not a Time Lady/Immortal Rose fic.


_**The consequences of the wolf**_

"Look, Doctor, Doctor, it's me, I came back!" Rose babbled, fighting back tears as she looked down at the Doctor's face.

"Long… Time…No…see." He joked feebly.

Rose could no longer hold back tears. She had given him the gift of her life so long ago, and yet now he was dying so soon?

His tenth regeneration was so close to his last, and she couldn't bear for him to regenerate again.

"Doctor-doctor-doctor-doctor." She spoke, unable to keep herself from repeating the words. She felt terrible as the Doctor was pulled from her and carried into the TARDIS. A part of her, she had unwilling taken Rose's life force, and yet also given her the gift of life.

The Doctor turned to gold and rose gasped, again and again.

Then suddenly the golden energy began flowing into her.

Rose gasped again as she felt a little of the Doctor's life flow into her body.

Healing energy, but not enough to save her from what she had known for a long time was coming.

The energy flow stopped. The Doctor was the same as ever.

Rose wondered briefly why, but the energy which had entered her had only sped up the process which had already been affecting her.

Bad Wolf was killing her.

The Doctor was part of the TARDIS. Rose had been able to live for a little while with part of the Doctor in her head always, and he with her. That was one reason why he spoke of her and why she was never out of his thoughts.

The TARDIS had known that travelling close to the Doctor would kill her sooner. So she had influenced their minds, so that at Canary Wharf Rose would take the handle which would later move.

She influenced Pete to return for Rose, risking his life.

And so Rose was saved. But it had not truly saved her, only prolonged the inevitable.

The Doctor was holding her now, lowering her to the ground. The Doctor was struggling to speak.

He knew what was happening.

He couldn't prevent it and neither could anybody else.

Rose had known what she was doing. Her life was ending anyway, and she'd wanted to die with her love instead of in a separate universe.

So she travelled, weakly. She struggled to save Donna, living for longer because he was dead in that world.

Her life was ending. Her head was pounding.

"Tell…mum. Love…her. Mickey…friend. Jack…brother. I'm dying. Bad…wolf." Rose forced out.

The Doctor was crying out in denial of what they both knew was to come.

"Goodbye, Doctor. I…love you."

Her eyes were fluttering as her soul began to leave her. Her body began glowing gold, rising above the ground.

She was so hot, and yet so cold inside.

The Doctor, his face wet with tears, tried to speak. "Rose Tyler." He swallowed. "I…"

And so Rose Tyler died.

So many words left unsaid, so many places left unexplored, so many people lost.

The world mourned for Rose Tyler.

The body rose in the air, burning gold.

Burning away.

Then Rose's body fell and the light grew to a blinding level.

When the light faded, she was gone.

As her loved ones, her friends and family cried for her on the TARDIS floor, a little sparkle of gold entered the TARDIS.

Bad Wolf, a kind, selfless being who was the very essence of what Rose Tyler stood for, remained.

A speck of her life force flickered away in the TARDIS, and that life left unlived did so much more than Rose Tyler ever could.

The lonely god travelled on, defeating the Daleks. The TARDIS did not close on Donna Noble, but she was deemed unimportant.

As Martha held the Osterhagen Key Jack and those holding a Warp Star were transported to the centre of the crucible.

Donna did the only thing which she could think of.

She flirted with Davros to distract him.

Martha was not moved.

Tears ran down her face as Martha Jones activated the Osterhagen key.

In a blinding flash of gold, the Earth was ripped apart.

And so the reality bomb was defeated, and the Doctor left alone.

On a planet far, far away, which was to be renamed New Earth by it's inhabitants, a golden flash of light spread through the planet.

Buildings appeared, people grew from nothing. In what would be renamed New Germany, Martha Jones flashed into being.

The Earth had been destroyed, and yet it's inhabitants survived.

Rose Tyler had died, but in the heart of the TARDIS and in the souls of those who knew her, Bad Wolf lived on.

Forever.


End file.
